The Infamous Kiki
by Incubus Pauper
Summary: A beautiful death brought upon by Kiki Tamashii, the Mary Sue of all Mary Sues. The Infamous Kiki.
1. Prologue

Hello, and like…welcome to the Infamous Kiki prologue. I'm Calli and I'm your author this evening. I do hope you enjoy this prologue after you have gouged your eyes out with a spork from Kiki. Thank you. J

**Warnings**: Kiki, a butt-load of original characters, shounen-ai, and cursing.

Kiki, Agatha Blunt © Dill

Maria Plain © Me

Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix and Disney

Everything else that doesn't belong to me © Their respected owners.

**Prologue**

**---- Agatha's Middle School----**

Agatha Blunt was just another fangirl. At least, that's what people thought she was, but no. She was a lot worse. A lot worse than the HPP had estimated. Beneath her geeky exterior and ruffled orange hair, inside Agatha's mind was the most evil vile thing that ever elegantly swept the Naruto fandom. Something that was making its beautiful sinister way toward the Kingdom Hearts fandom. The perfect sue, Kiki Tamashii.

Agatha sighed woefully, watching the other students in her home room exchange presents for Christmas. Agatha was an odd 7th grader, with timid shy blue eyes framed by new slim half-moon glasses. Despite growing taller over the summer and getting somewhat decent knockers, she was still unloved by her peers. She barely scraped up one decent friend. Not to mention, since February, she's been in a constant RP war with a group known as the HPP. A bunch of elitists that's what she thinks. Woe is Agatha, no presents, no love, no anything!

She pouted and dug her large nose into the new volume of Death Note, she didn't care anyway! It's not like she wanted any presents. Why would it seem like she, Agatha Blunt, wanted presents? The redhead continued the grumble to herself, turning the page. Then she received a soft tap on her shoulder. Agatha pulled her large nose out of her manga, looking up to that one decent friend who she met just recently.

"Hi Agatha, you seemed lonely. So, I thought I should keep you company!" Maria Plain smiled, walking around to sit across from Ms. Blunt. "New volume of Death Note? Awesome." Maria was like Agatha, just…more likable. She envied Maria and her plain blonde hair and plain simple smile. Oh, just make Agatha feel worse, Maria. It's all your fault.

"Hey, I got you something!" Maria said, pulling a wrapped present from behind her back. She handed the box to Agatha, who felt her cold, melodramatic heart getting warm. Nether less, Maria was still pretty awesome. Agatha toyed with the bright red bow, eyeing the tag that read, "Merry Christmas!" in fancy lettering.

"Well, open it!" Maria smiled her plain smile, Agatha smiling back with her braced teeth.

"Thanks Maria, I should have bought you something." Agatha said woefully, before ripping the pretty wrapping paper off with joy. The two games gleamed up at her, shiny plastic y'know.

"King…dom…Hearts…" Agatha said, "One and two?" Maria nodded frantically, smiling brighter.

"It's like, the greatest game ever. I just LOOVE Riku in it," she said, pointing to the silver haired boy on the first cover. "You'll like it. A lot."

Agatha merely stared at the game cases, feeling a strange aura, drawing her in. A perfect laugh in the back of her head laughed its perfect laugh, and the red head felt a pair of limpid golden eyes glinting with joy. Agatha smiled at Maria again, this time her face held a glint of perfected malice.

**---- After Christmas Break ----**

After completing both Kingdom Heart games, Agatha was hooked. Reading every possible Kingdom Hearts fan fiction that wasn't Shounen-ai! Trying to win auctions for the rare play action figures. Bordering on the line of extreme fan girl-ism. GAWD THE HORROR. But, something was missing. This obsession didn't fill her like the way her Naruto phase did. She…longed for something.

Not knowing what it was, the red head jumped on to her oh-so-favorite site, Gaia Online. Hopefully, continuing her little RP war with the HPP might remind her of what she longed for.

"Banned again? No worries," she laughed, noticing the HPP had banned her for the umpteenth time. She quickly signed onto another one of her accounts and going into their Guild's RP forum. She had too many accounts for the HPP to track, doesn't that make her absolutely cool?

"What's this now?" she said to herself as she found a new RP, titled: "Happiness is what we aim for. (A Kingdom Hearts RP)" Than it clicked, that's it! She finally found out what she longed for. You see, she's not so dumb after all. What she wanted, was a Kingdom Hearts OC. But where to start? She tapped her blunt nails against her wooden desk, looking about her anime-decorated room. Her blue eyes than landed on an old picture.

The picture was about a few months old and on it was a sharp-edged girl with sharp, long hair, sharp toes, sharp eyes, sharp cat ears and lets not forget, a sharp cat tail. Kiki. Agatha grinned again, pulling out another clean sheet of paper and a pencil. She can reuse Kiki! And she began to draw her little sharp girl, however she stopped.

"Clothes…" Ms. Blunt said bluntly. She quickly ran over the distinct fashion in Kingdom Hearts. Belts and bright clothing. She smiled and began to draw belts in place of Kiki's usual mini-mini-skirt. And for Kiki's top, it was a simple rainbow-colored, well covering tube-top. After all, she couldn't have Kiki wear what she wore in the Naruto Fandom, after all Kingdom Hearts is for kids! She decided to keep Kiki's hooker-like boots, and the cat accessories.

"No, for a history. It has to be different from Kiki's old one in Naruto." she pondered to herself, taping her pencil against her lip. That's it! Kiki can be Ansem's daughter, and Sora's adorable older sister. And she can be dating Axel, 'cause y'know. Axel's pretty hot. Kiki can also be in Organization XIII, as number 0! Even though Kiki seems evil at first, she's actually really good, and pure of heart. In fact! She can be the 8th Princess of Heart. Agatha knows that the idea's pretty well worn, but great minds think alike no?

Yes, it all worked out perfectly for Agatha. She smiled a cat-like grin as she began to fill out Kiki's Profile. Post it down, press reply, sent. Now right now, all Agatha can wait.

The red head waited for about an hour before refreshing, finding one of them had graciously replied. She groaned, it was that weird cross-dressing elitist boy. Out of all of the 'Elite' HPP members, Calli Valentine can be the most…well, he or she can be a total asshole.

" '_Um…you fail at life. Really, you do. Kaythanksbye._' " She read out loud, and began to get infuriated. "Well then, Mr. Calli Queer! You haven't heard the last of AGATHA BLUNT!"

"AGATHA!" she heard her mother yell from downstairs, "It's time for dinner!" Agatha pouted, well. She'll have to delay that for now, but at least she had time to plot her devious plot. She sauntered off to dinner, grinning and laughing to herself.


	2. Chapter 1: Axel

So like, welcome to the first chapter of the Infamous Kiki. Written by moi. I do hope you enjoy this chapter after you have gouged your eyes out with a spork from Kiki. Thank you. (:

Kiki Tamashii © Dill

Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix and Disney

Everything else that doesn't belong to me © Their respected owners.

**Chapter 1: Axel **

**---- Somewhere over the Rainbow ----**

Axel was flaming. It's what the Nobody was good at. That and moving them Latin hips of his. Axel, the 8th Nobody to join Organization XIII, chuckled as he walked through the meadow, allowing all of the little fuzzy animals to live. Just for a while though, his Assassin nobodies loved to…well, assassinate things. It was just another work day for Axel, take over the world, find the strongest heart and turn them into a Nobody. Overall, just be a total asshole to humanity. Ah…it was perfect.

Axel returned to home base, completing his job for the day. A new Nobody trailed after the flaming red head, looking about blindly. Which was understandable, since most non-humanoid Nobodies lacked eyes. Then, however, Axel noticed something odd with the place. It felt more loving, more…human. Okay, who let the fan girls in again?! The male strode down the hall, hoping to see whoever's making this place feel all lovey-dovey.

Axel soon ran into Luxord, who was blushing happily. The Gambler Nobody twirled around Axel, humming stupidly like a person in love. Okay, anyone else see what's wrong with the picture here? Like, total canon-rape here. Axel is just appalled. _Appalled._

"What's up with you, England Boy?" Axel sneered to Number X, scratching one of the diamond marks under his eyes. As you can see, Axel's trying to keep his cool and not start shaking Number X like a rag doll.

"I'm getting…something…for Kiki," Luxord dreamily, the blonde man resuming to walk in a drunken manner.

"Kiki who?!" Axel frowned, there's been about…14 Kiki's this month. And all of them were equally annoying.

"Kiki Tamashii…" Luxord trailed off, walking away.

Axel flared up, "That didn't answer the question!" Yeah, there quite a few girls with the last name Tamashii too. Luxord was long gone when Axel asked that, so he gave up. Axel resumed striding down to Xemnas's room, deciding to ask the Superior instead.

Next, Axel ran into Larxene. The electric blonde woman looking absolutely enraged and well defeated at the same time. She stared at him before grabbing the front of his coat and bringing him down to eye level. Axel bent over, preferring that he would not get suffocated by Number XII like last week.

"Listen to me once, and listen to me good," the Savage Nymph snapped, "Whatever you do, do not go into the Superior's room. Not even when he calls you up. Defy his orders. Take it from me. You'll thank me later. Got it?!" Axel nodded frantically, not knowing what else to do in the situation. Larxene let Axel go before stomping away, resuming to simmer to herself. The red head rubbed his back before making a U-Turn away from the Superior's room and toward Roxas's room.

Roxas had a quaint room, it had a few posters tacked to the blinding white walls, a white desk (as ordered by Xemnas, everything must be a clean white), and Roxas's bed, which had navy blue bed sheets with yellow chocobos on them. However, no sight of the blonde. Axel cursed to himself before plopping onto Roxas's bed. Well, at least it didn't smell as lovey-dovey as the rest of the place.

Axel relaxed in Roxas's bed, leaning back on the pillows as he pondered where Roxas might be. Kitchen, maybe. The blonde had the knack of getting snacks. In the Superior's room? He hoped not. He didn't want to know what god awful things were happening to Roxas if that happened. Axel resumed thinking of the possible ways that'll explain the lack of Roxas's nonexistence, staring up at the white ceiling as he did so.

Then, that faint smell came back again. And it disgusted Axel. It smelled like…pink. Not the singer, but the color. Just girly…and lovey-dovey. Axel's been the type of guy who loved picking on people, never one to get in touch with his emotions. After all, he doesn't have any. Axel wrinkled his nose as he heard the faint sound of metal jingling and boots echoing in the hallway.

"Roxas?" Axel asked, sitting up straight and eyeing the doorway. A pale soft hand appeared and cupped the wooden doorway.

"No…it's just me. Little lonely me," a sweet voice said, completely unknown to the red head's ears. Axel's breath hitched in his throat as a slim yet curvy figure stepped into the doorway. Her soft silver hair falling elegantly over her shoulder and down to her perfectly shaped ass. Long beautiful eyelashes fluttered at Axel, rosy cheeks blushing as limpid gold eyes gazed up on Axel. She didn't need make-up, that would have just made her look ugly, Axel thought as he rose up from his seat. You know what it was? Love as first sight. Well snap, he's done for.

"Kiki Tamashii…" Axel said, the word flowing from his mouth like water. He strode over to her and cupped her beautifully shy face.

"You make me…" Axel began as he ghosted over her plump red lips. Oh no.

"What is it?" Kiki asked, her black cat ears twitching as she blushed even harder. Oh no.

"You make me feel like I have a heart," Axel whispered, kissing Kiki deeply. Damn. We lost him. The two new "Twu wub!" lovers began fiercely making out, seeming to not run out of breath. Axel finally broke apart from the god damn lip-lock and panted.

"How about…we move into my room?" Axel whispered, twirling his new lover's silver locks in his gloved hands. Kiki stared up at Axel, her golden eyes watering.

"What's wrong darling?" Axel asked, "Did I say something wrong?" Kiki shook her head, as a single tear flowed down her porcelain cheek.

"No, it's not that…" she sighed melodramatically, bringing Axel to the verge of tears himself. "I have to…go to Radiant Garden…and find my father…"

"I'll accompany you!" Axel said, hugging the cat girl. "I'll follow you forever…my love." Kiki smiled a perfect smiled as she made a portal, the two 'lovers' disappearing in it.

Roxas soon walked into his room, expecting Axel on his bed. Like usual. But instead, the boy was alone in his room, left with a bed with an Axel indent.

"Axel…?"


	3. Chapter 2: Calli & Mejin

Happy Holidays everyone! And welcome to the 2nd chapter of the Infamous Kiki. I'm going to be in Disney Land for the next few days and hope your holidays are fun.

…

LAWL. I'm going to see King Mickey. :D

Kiki Tamashii © Dill

Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix and Disney

Calli © Me

Mejin © My lover

Lilo and Stitch © Disney

Uno © Whoever made Uno. o.o;

**Chapter 2: Calli & Mejin **

**---- Radiant Garden's Laundry Mat ----**

Calli and Mejin were just a couple of Self-Inserts. Don't mind them, they're only here to have sweet shounen-ai , to prove that Kiki's even more of a Mary-Sue, and get their ass kicked by Kiki. It's inevitable, Kiki was just…too powerful and Sue-ish. She's that powerful to the point the author's self-insert can't beat the silver-haired cat girl.

The Radiant Garden's Laundry Mat was almost empty, save for the two teenage boys playing Uno. One sat on top of one of the working washers, he had weird cat-like ears in place of where normal human ears would be. He placed down a card on the discard pile, his rabbit tail wagging happily.

"Calli, that's the wrong color and number," said the one leaning against the dryer, his blonde hair swept to the right side of his face. Calli arched an eyebrow before looking at his cards again and pushing up his thick glasses.

"They all look the same." he said with a thick alien accent, frowning slightly, his ears wilting slightly.

"What do you mean?" Mejin asked, which also brings up the question why he was there at the Laundry Mat with the strange brunette. Calli was a very housewife…boy and can do the laundry perfectly fine. Mejin was sure of this. Except today while Mejin was helping Calli sort the laundry, the alien boy had trouble sorting the colors. Then the thought set in.

"Are you color-blind?" Mejin asked curiously. Calli paused and nibbled on his long sleeve.

"Jumba said I'll have troubles with seeing," the alien boy stated, pushing up his glasses again. "Is that what color-blind refers to?" Jumba was Calli's creator, you know from Lilo and Stitch. He created the alien boy about 30 years ago during the 'Mosquito endangerment' era. So, Calli's actually pretty old despite his young appearance. It also explains his other odd attachments like his tail and ears.

"I guess…" Mejin said, the pale blonde leaning on the dryer. "Poor you, you can't see colors…"

Calli just shrugged before hopping off the washer. "Someone's coming." The two turned toward the entrance where the two males heard a group walking toward the Laundry Mat. Wait, cross that. A group _marching_ toward Radiant Garden's Laundry Mat. They heard sweet melodious singing followed by a chorus of _"Gosh you're pretty!" _Calli whined softly, like most animals who can feel impending doom.

Then she came in. Now, if you were a straight man, Axel, or Gakusha from the original Kiki story. You would have been turned into a Kiki Zombie. Not the kind of zombie that gets to eat brains and get taken out by a dude with a shot gun. Those are pretty cool. I mean a zombie where you have to serve Kiki 24/7...and _like_ it.

Luckily, Mejin was gay enough to not be affected by Kiki's love beams and gigantic boobs. And Calli…since he's an alien and stuff, he doesn't get attracted to things. Save for Mejin. Calli's infatuated with the pretty blonde boy.

"Who are you?" Mejin asked, analyzing Kiki as she gracefully stepped into the Laundry Mat. The silver haired girl placed her hands on her child-bearing hips as her Kiki Zombies formed a neat formation behind her. Oh god no, Biggs and Wedges had fallen in love with her too. Why?! And despite her oh so short existence in the Kingdom Hearts Fandom, Kiki already had quite the following.

"I'm…Kiki Tamashii…" she said sweetly, walking over to Mejin. Seeing as Mejin was more manly than Calli was, than again. Calli looked like a girly girl as it is.

"Which one?" Calli and Mejin said in unison. As you can see. The name Kiki Tamashii is really common.

"Your true love…" Kiki said, getting awfully too close to Mejin. Calli pushed up his glasses before squeezing in between Mejin and Kiki's double E boobs.

"No. Pretty Blonde boy's not yours." Calli stated, bearing his teeth in means of defense. But sadly, next thing poor Calli knew, he was suddenly slammed into the Laundry Mat's wall. As the dust cleared, Mejin saw that Kiki had magically wielded Keyblades. Oh great, now she's a keyblade master.

Expecting Kiki to do more damage to the alien boy, Mejin almost got into fighting position. But Kiki simply dropped her two keyblades, a crystalline tear flowing down her cheek as a full moon appeared outside. (But Mejin could have swore that the last full moon was two weeks ago.)

"Why must we fight?" Kiki said, no. _Recited woefully. _The group of Kiki Zombies nearly killing themselves from the utter wangst of it all. Mejin felt a pang in his heart, not knowing whether it's from sympathy or guilt. Save yourself Mejin! Don't fall for her pity spell!

"I'm sorry," Mejin said, Calli staring at Mejin in pained shocked. "Kiki, why…why do you need me?" Calli watched his object of affection got down on his knees and…offered to help the silver-haired Sue.

"Only you can help me find my father Mejin, please…" Kiki sobbed perfectly and ignoring the other men who were willing to throw away their lives to help Kiki. To be honest, Calli beginning to feel nauseated from it all.

"I help you," Mejin said from pity, as he was suddenly swept away from the Sue and her Kiki Zombies. And then, Calli was alone.

The brunette stared up at the Laundry Mat's ceiling through his broken glasses before the thought of saving the pretty blonde boy set in. Calli painfully stood up, groaning as he rubbed his bruised body. The alien boy began to make his way toward the exit but stopped. He turned around and shut the washer and dryer off.

_Now_ he can go save his object of affection. Mejin...


	4. Chapter 3: Lexaeus

OMG. I'm back.

But I didn't get to see King Mickey.

However, enjoy the 3rd chapter. :B

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kiki, Kingdom Hearts, or much of anything else. But Mejin's mine. Only I can touch him. D: (touches Mejin)

**Chapter 3: Lexaeus **

**---- Radiant Garden ----**

First off Kingdom Hearts Fandom, Lexaeus is not an ugly, dumb fuck. It's called _masculine_. Look it up in a dictionary sometime. Not everyone has to be as _KAWAII_ and _BISHIE_ as Riku. Hopefully, people would understand the author's pain. And crew, add Lexaeus to your character list. Please. The author wants Number V to be loved in our fandom and more DiZ/Lexaeus. (Yes, I like that pairing. God.) Thanks.

Moving on, we start this chapter off with Lexaeus, one of the original six intelligent apprentices of DiZ. He had been sent out to Radiant Garden as an order of Saïx, number VII. Apparently, the poor werewolf-esque Nobody's not-so-anonymous anonymous lover (Everyone knew that Saïx and Xemnas had it going on. DON'T DENY THE AUTHOR'S OH-TEE-PEE!!1!) fell for a pity spell by a girl named Kiki. And now, Saïx wants the Silent Hero to bludgeon her for him.

Lexaeus wander amongst the empty towns, looking for this Kiki Tamashii. He found two of them, but both were not a 'silver haired cat whore with double E boobs' as described by Saïx. The auburn haired Nobody turned at Mudkip Avenue, seeing a brunette and a four-eyed alien on a hover scooter fly past him.

"Kiki Tamashii!" he heard the four-eyed alien say in a thick accent. "Perfect day for the God Mod Hunters to have a day off!" Could it be the same Kiki Tamashii? Well, only one way to find out.

Lexaeus followed the two, this time the brunette whine in a similar accent. "Only we can save the pretty blonde boy Jumba!"

"Yes, the pretty blonde boy. If only they listened to me and sorted their laundry. This never would have happened!" Jumba said.

"There she is. Kiki!" Calli said, halting before the silver haired Sue and her Zombies. Lexaeus grimaced at the Sue, how disgustingly perfect. Number V looked over her Zombies, seeing Axel with nonexistent love in his eyes and a pretty blonde boy with pity in his blue eyes. Hey, it must be the same pretty blonde boy the brunette and the alien was talking about!

"Kiki! Give Mejin back!" Calli said, pushing up his glasses.

"Why little girl?" Kiki said, flipping her long silver hair as she was the 973486932nd person to mistaken Calli for a girl.

"Actually, Experiment M-E is male," Jumba stated simply, stepping off his hover scooter.

"Whatever," Kiki sighed perfectly, "Why must we fight?"

"Because you are a Sue…" Calli snapped, pouting. "And you took Mejin."

"Wait a minute fight?" Jumba asked. "Calvin, you can not fight. You were not designed to." Lexaeus grunted, promptly walking past the two aliens and toward Kiki. Jumba and Calli staring at Number V curiously.

"Lexaeus…" Kiki smiled sweetly, blushing lovingly at the auburn haired Nobody. "Can you come and save little old me from this situation?"

"No," Lexaeus said, summoning his tomahawk. "Number VII ordered that you'll…be bludgeoned." Hell yes, Kiki's love beams don't affect Lexaeus. Will we be saved?!

"Number VII," Kiki pouted, "Who cares about him? He don't know what true love is."

"Of course not. He doesn't know what love is. Neither do I, or Axel. Or anyone in the Organization Ms. Tamashii," he replied, "We have no hearts."

"She makes me feel like I have a heart," Axel sighed dreamily, staring at Kiki who blushed.

"Gosh you're pretty!" sang the chorus of Kiki Zombies, except for Mejin who stood there staring at Calli.

"Oh please, I'm nothing." Kiki said, giggling. "I can only defeat everyone with a flick of my pinky." Calli growled, knowing what the Sue meant.

"Please, stop her!" Calli whined pathetically to Lexaeus, looking up at the tall man.

"Gladly," Number V said, pushing Calli away and staring into Kiki's golden _orbs_. Gah, please remind the author why people associate eyes with orbs? Wait…please don't.

"Does it have to come to this?" Kiki asked as the wind picked up her soft silver locks and a full moon suddenly appeared once more. Lexaeus was pretty closed to killing her right there, but he didn't so he can build _dramatic tension_.

"I never wished to fight my friends…in fact, I never wanted to fight anyone at all!" Kiki cried for the umpteenth time in this fan fic.

"Yeah right," Calli said in the background, rolling his eyes. Though, one wouldn't know unless the author would have stated so. 'Cause you know, Calli had pretty thick glasses.

"Calli…" Mejin said softly, staring at the brunette. "You have to understand…Kiki needs my help!"

"And mine," Axel said, sighing in a stupidly happy manner.

"And mine," Biggs said. Let's not forget the 100+ Kiki Zombies behind the cat girl.

"You know what I mean, Lexaeus…" Kiki said sweetly. "You know how it's like to love right?" She held out her perfectly French Manicured hand out to the auburn haired nobody.

"Actually, no. 'Cause Nobodies don't have emotions." Lexaeus said emotionlessly, encasing Kiki Tamashii in a rock tomb. _Fucking owned_…?


	5. Chapter 4: Dill

OMG. Sorry for a late update. Stuff…happened. Got a small cold…New Years party…lover coming over…and stuff.

ANYWAYS. Enjoy. :B

Now, I'm going to quote the great Dill: "It has come to my attention that this is an OC-bashing fiction that OC heroes not meant to be bashed. If you understood the last sentence, I love you. If you didn't, I'm an iruka-ful cow."

Disclaimer: Most of this stuff don't belong to me. Don't sue me Disney and Square. Kthxbai.

**Chapter 4: Dill **

**---- Dill's House ----**

Worse day off _EVER_. Even though it's Dill's only day off for this year. Hey, hunting Mary-Sues and God-mods is a time consuming job. But still, all Dill wanted was just to relax, feed her evil rapist cat Mo, and drown herself amongst Yaoi and not deal with Mary-Sues. BUT _NOOOOOOOO_. The short haired brunette just has to live right next to this story's main setting.

Dill yawned lazily, opening her curtains to stare at the sun. But instead, the lean athletic god-mod hunter was greeted by some of her coworkers, some dude in black, and bunch of zombies surrounding a large piece of rock mass. She slowly closed her cow-printed curtains and stared at one of the black spots on the curtains.

_BOOOOM!!!1! _The author typed, trying hard not to giggle at the pure…random sound affect he just placed in. Anyways, a large rumble followed by an explosion. Dill was shaken from her grogginess as she almost toppled over Mo. Dill regained her balance as she heard several bodies hit the outside of her house. Damn it, she is not going to clean up bodies this early in the…afternoon. And on her day-off!

Dill reopened the curtains staring out her window and down at the beaten figure of her friend Calli before looking up at a figure of perfection and twirling keyblades. Oh god, not another one! Dill reluctantly opened her window but was happy that she got to slap Calli awake!

"Heeyy…" Dill drawled, slapping Calli repeatedly, the alien boy sputtering.

"What?! What?! DILL. STOP THAT." Calli said grumpily, Dill slapping him one more time to make sure he was awake.

"Ha," Dill grinned, poking Calli's cheek. "Got a Mary-Sue problem?" She watched the alien boy jump up and begin the quickly jumble out the situation. Dill not following a single thing. Dill slapped Calli again, hey! This is fun for Dill!

"English please," Dill said, leaning against her window ledge.

"SAVE THE PRETTY BLONDE BOY!" Calli cried, grabbing Dill's front shirt and shaking her slightly. His cheeks red from all the slapping. Hur.

Dill pondered on that bit, thinking on whether to help the alien boy or not.

"Well it is my day off…" Dill said, Calli clung harder to her shirt.

"Please please!" Calli sniffled pathetically. "Save the pretty blonde boy Mejin! Only a great god-mod hunter like you can save him!"

Plus fifty ego points, Dill smiled and replied, "Of course, I'll save him for you. Be right back…" Dill pried Calli's death grip off of her shirt as she retreated back into her house to grab her god-mod hunter gear.

**---- Not far from Dill's House and in our main setting ----**

Calli quickly ran back to the main setting and stared down Kiki pathetically, who had been waiting graciously for the alien boy.

"Just you wait Kiki! We'll defeat you!" Calli said, pointing at the silver-haired Sue.

"You and what army?" she asked in a rather menacing perfection.

"Uh…" Calli looked around him. Jumba had been tossed carelessly somewhere and Lexaeus was unconscious under a large dent in a stone wall. Well snap.

"He has me," Mejin said, walking past Kiki and returning over Calli's side. The blonde boy staring at Kiki. Kiki frowned, but her pout lips curled back into a flat line.

"Very well then," Kiki said, flipping her silver locks. "No matter, it's all the same."

"Calli…" Mejin said, taking a hold of the alien boy's shoulder, "I'm sorry…I shouldn't have gone…I…I lo-" Mejin's forehead collided with Calli's, both boys yelling out in pain and holding their heads.

"DAMN IT, I'm supposed to save _Meh_jin. But _NOOOOO._" Dill said grumpily wearing her god-mod hunting gear, apparently she was the one who knocked their heads together. "You two have to go all yaoi on my chapter! I'm the heroine of this chapter! It's about awesome me!" Plus ten ego points.

Then the brunette girl turned to the silver haired Sue, "And you! Coming around with them double Z-plus boobs and ruining my _day-off_! I'm a god-mod hunter! I don't want to be hunting a god-modding sue on my _day-off_! Who are you and what do you want?!" She shouldn't have asked that.

The wind picked up and Kiki's silver locks flowed with the breeze. The full moon appeared behind a cloud as Kiki closed her eyes softly.

"Hey, wasn't the full moon two weeks ago?" Dill asked looking at Mejin and Calli, who just shrugged. Dill turned back to Kiki, the cat girl pulling out a flute and playing a perfect sad melody. Dill watched at the 100+ Kiki zombies cry from such a sorrowful tune, when Dill could have felt her brain break.

"I am Kiki Tamashii," she said, putting away the flute. "I have come a long way. I was born to a great man, but I was merely tossed aside where no one never gave me a single glance. I grew as a nice child, but still. No one cared about me. I longed for something and a man offered it to me. So I joined Organization XIII as number Zero. For so long I helped, but soon I knew of his evil deeds and left. I have come to find…my father Ansem the wise. And is has to come to this. You stand in my way, even though I have done nothing wrong to you!" She cried a crystalline tear, her Kiki Zombies nearly drowning in their tears.

"Well, you brainwashed our citizens." Calli said, Mejin nodding in agreement.

"And you. Ruined. My. Day. Off." Dill growled running toward the Sue and pulling out her faithful ping-pong paddle, which doubled as a weapon. Kiki scoffed, her tears gone as she lifted her golden keyblade and knocked the god-mod hunter into the air, Dill almost colliding face-first into the ground if not for the now conscious Lexaeus.

"Lets go." the silent hero said, tossing the brunette girl over his shoulder, Jumba on the opposite one. Mejin and Calli nodded, running away from Kiki, the muscular Nobody running after them. Kiki just stood there, deciding to let them go. And all Dill's broken brain can process was: _Worst day-off **EVER.**_


End file.
